


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #21 -- Something new

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe roleplay a bit.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #21 -- Something new

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Haven't really written a sexual roleplay before. Feel free to give me some tips on what worked, what I could have done better, etc.

It’s a fantasy that Ben confesses one night when they’re in bed together. Admitting just how erotic it is when Poe orders him around in bed, commands him, gives him instructions. Confessing a scenario where he is indeed ordered around by Poe, ordered to pleasure him.

“For example, if I were captured and ordered to pleasure you,” Ben says.

Poe seems thoughtful for a moment. Then, “I don’t want to hurt you, Ben.”

“You wouldn't,” Ben says. “I trust you. I love you. I know you wouldn't hurt me.” He snuggles up to Poe. “Besides, we have a safeword, don’t we?”

It’s later on that Poe agrees. Which is how Ben is here in a mock-up of a throne room, in a long, flowing dress, makeup -- red lipstick for his full lips, dark mascara for his long lashes -- and a necklace. He looks the part of someone ordered there to be a royal’s concubine, to pleasure him.

Poe sits on the mock-up throne, dressed in elaborate clothes that are fit for someone of his stature, at least in this roleplay. He looks down at Ben, and Ben can tell that he’s taking in his body, liking what he sees. Finally, he speaks.

“So this is the prince I’ve heard so much about,” Poe says. “If you think that you can escape from me, you’re very much wrong. You are mine.”

“I am my own.”

Poe looks down at him. “Come here. Let me look at you.”

Ben does so. Poe looks down at him, taking in his body, the fit of his clothes, his painted face.

“You’re very beautiful,” Poe says. “It’s difficult to believe that you haven't had many suitors. Anyone would kill for your hand, wouldn't they?”

Ben pauses. He doesn't know what to say to that. If anyone would have anyone killing for their hand, it would be Poe, wouldn’t it? He’s not particularly lovely. Not hideous, but not exactly a holo star either.

“They would.” Poe’s voice becomes gentler. “I would. Come closer. Let me see how you can please me.”

“I would never.”

“Come closer.”

After a while, Ben does. Poe is close enough for the two of them to nearly kiss, and Poe strokes the line of his jaw. Ben finds himself leaning into the touch despite himself, reminded that behind the roleplay is someone who absolutely adores him.

“Kiss me,” Poe says, and Ben does, letting his lips meet Poe’s own. Kisses that start off as gentle and tender before getting more heated, more possessive, and Ben can feel Poe’s need for him, a need that never really ends. When the kiss ends, both their lips are swollen, and Poe’s are almost smeared.

Poe runs a thumb along Ben’s full lower lip. “You are skilled indeed,” he says. “But we are far from done. Get on your knees.”

Ben finds himself shivering with desire even as Poe says it. His shaft is already hardening even as he kneels before Poe. He peers underneath his long, dark lashes, trying to appear almost coy, and he swears Poe’s breath hitches with arousal. His mouth hovers at the bulge in Poe’s pants, which is clearly outlined, and Ben is eager for it. There’s something about being on his knees that is electrifying.

Poe’s hands lace through Ben’s hair possessively and Ben has a sudden, pleasant bout of chills. Mine, the gesture says without Poe needing to say anything, and Ben does not argue. He is Poe’s. They are each other’s, utterly precious.

Ben nuzzles submissively against Poe’s belly, against his thighs, before moving towards Poe’s shaft. He undoes Poe’s pants -- Poe’s not wearing any underwear, actually -- and frees Poe’s shaft from them. Poe’s shaft, dripping and wet and erect, and all but begging for Ben’s mouth.

Ben takes Poe into his mouth and begins to suck. He revels in the way that Poe moans as he does, the way that Poe threads his fingers through Ben’s hair. Poe may be a warlord in that moment, but Ben, even submitting, has control. Poe’s gasping, demanding more, stroking Ben’s hair. Ben sucks and licks until Poe’s coming down his throat in thick spurts, which Ben swallows down eagerly.

Ben withdraws from his shaft, wiping his lips, and stands up, peering once again underneath his dark lashes.

“Did I satisfy you, my lord?”

Poe is still recovering from the sheer explosiveness of his orgasm, and he says, “You’ve been good. Very good. But we’re not done yet.” He disrobes, revealing his muscled body and convex belly. “Worship me with that beautiful mouth of yours, and I may reward you. Just for being such a good prince, such a good boy.”

Ben’s mouth goes to his body all but immediately, worshipping every inch of it. He isn’t going to lie, he is looking forward to his reward for being so good. It’s going to be a good one. 


End file.
